Distress signalling apparatus is required equipment in some marine craft and it is a primary object of the present invention to provide distress signalling apparatus for marine use; that is, providing night and day signalling means including flares, a mirror, a whistle, orange smoke or marker dye for spreading on the water surface in a distress area. Obviously, however, the signalling apparatus of the invention is useful in other than marine applications.
The invention contemplates the provision of a compact signalling unit which provides flare, mirror, dye or smoke and sound signalling which can be carried comfortably in a jacket, for instance; it is waterproof and for safety purposes, may be rendered useless after exhausting the flare supply.